El amor destruye,Para renacer
by Kissmy Claw
Summary: ¡¡Capítulo 5¡¡Sakura y tomoyo se han mudado a la ciudad de Tokio ,allí se reencuantren en el insituto con Shaoran y Eriol¡¡Shaoran ha roto con Sakura..¿cual será el motivo?.para los amantes de la pareja ShaoranxSakura y tal vez TXE.
1. El amor destruye para renacer

**El amor destruye,para renacer**

****

**capítulo 1**

****

**16 años y el olvido**

"Recuerdos del pasado,sentimientos que no se olvidan..y el inicio de una nueva vida sin tí...."

Tomoyo lo dejó en su escritorio y suspiro resisgnada,ese diaro había dejado de escribirlo justamente el día que Eriol se marchó,el muchacho al que amaba.Habían pasado 16 años,ahora estudiaba en la preparatoria junto a su amiga de toda la vida,Sakura Kinomoto.Ambas compartían un apartamento en la ciudad de Tokio,debido a la lejanía del instituto,era uno diferente de donde estudiaba Touya y más especializado en la carrera para la que se preparaban.

Eran las chicas mas populares del instituto y contaban con variedad de pretendientes,pero sus amistad era muy especial,y en algunas ocasionas habían renunciado a algún noviazgo para no separse la una de la otra.Ya ambas sabían que eran primas segundas,y Sakura se llevaba de maravilla con su abuelo,que como vivía cerca las visitaba de vez en cuando e incluso les había pedido quedarse en su pequeño chalet,ya que se sentía algo sólo,desde la muerte de su nieta Nadesico.Pero Sakura y Tomoyo eran demasiado modestas como para aceptar semejante proposición.

Tomoyo era muy hermosa,sus cabellos eran cortos,unos rulos formaban divertidas ondulaciones,reduciéndose hasta rozar sus hombros,cada movimiento que daba los hacían vibrar,se veía sumamente hermosa con aquellos ojos violetas bordeado por los rizos azabaches,sus piel seguía siendo muy blanca,y sus mejillas se habían sonrosado con el paso del tiempo,sus figura era de complesión atlética y algo más frágil que la de su amiga Sakura,algo más curva y atlética.

¡¡Pum¡¡...""uuyyy...hoooee ¡¡como duele¡¡

Tomoyo salió de la habitación al escuchar el golpe seco que se había dado Sakura.Bajó la se escaleras,lo primero que vió asomando fueron un par de patines de línea,que Sakura usaba para llegar hasta al instituto,luego unas piernas atléticas tapadas por la falda tableada del instituto,una camisa blanca con una corbatita azul marina,cubriendo un cuerpo alargado pero elegante.Terminando por unos ojos verdes de largas pestañas,que miraban inocentes,unos labios rojizos y unos cabellos largos y muy brillantes,acabando en las puntas de un rubio platino.

-To--Tomoyo..jajajjaj...-Sakura sonrió con una gota de sudor.Su amiga la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?..

-¡¡uuyy¡¡..¿A quien se le ocurre intentar subir las escaleras con los patines?

-¿Cada día inventando algo nuevo?...Sakura no tienes remedio..-dijo una voz masculina,ambas se voltearon.Un joven les sonrió atrevido,era muy apuesto y vivía en el mismo piso que ellas,casualmente tambien acudía al mismo instituto y era conocido por sus ligues.Solía vestir con ropas oscuras y meterse a menudo con Kinomoto,se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito.

Llevaba la raya a un lado con un largo flequillo que casi le tapaba un ojo,era rubio platino,los cabellos casi blancos,era muy alto y con un cuerpo atlético bien formado.Sus ojos eran tan hermosos como los del Yue sólo que de color gris,como dos nubes de tormenta.Sus rasgos eran más bien puntiagudos y elegantes y por el lado que no le cubría el flequillo sobresalía un argolla de su oreja,que le daba un aspecto de lo más sexy.Andaba enamorado de Sakura,pero nunca lo diría,prefería

meterse con ella,lo cierto es que ni el conocía sus propios sentimientos hacia Kinomoto.

-Amindamaru Simpao...Siempre tan arrogante...sinceramente tampoco tienes remedio...-Sakura se llevó las manos a la cintura bastante molesta.

-Vamos Sakura...te he dicho que me llames Amin...

-Sakura cálmate..tampoco te ha insultado...

-gracias dulce Tomoyo...-se atrevió a picarle un ojo,Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras Sakura parecía más molesta.

-¿Amin?...¡¡en sueños¡¡..¡¡Vamonos Tomoyo¡¡...El estúpido de Simpao consiguió estropearme el día...

-"Cara de cereza"..Yo que tú me quitaría los patines antes de intentar subir de nuevo las escaleras...

Sakura apretó el puño con una vena resaltada en la odiaba ese nombrete,le había puesto ese mote por la facilidad que tenía la dulce Sakura para sonrojarse.

Sakura se quitó silenciosa los patines,roja como "una cereza" y subió las escaleras acompañada de Tomoyo,que se despidió con educación del chico.

-¡Y no tengo cara de cereza¡..-subió las escaleras pisando fuerte,se había vuelto algo más dura con el paso del tiempo,sobre todo por los constantes rechazos que tenía que hacerle a los pretendientes,aun que para Tomoyo seguía siendo la inocente Sakura.

El rubio sonrió satisfecho desde el final de las escaleras,le encantaba sonrojarla,aunque fuera de esa forma.

-No lo soporto...en serio prima...¿No podriamos cambiarnos de apartamento?..-decía Sakura mientras se cambiaba de ropa en el baño.Tomoyo ojeaba una revista de moda.

-¿Que me dices de la oferta que nos hizo Touya?..su aparmento es mucho mas amplio.

Sakura salió con un sueter verde y debajo unos baqueros a medio muslo,se andaba haciendo una coleta.Parecía algo sorprendida.

-Tomoyo...te recuerdo que este-es-el-apartamento -de-Touya...

-...¿?...No me lo dijistes....

-...

-....

* * *

Un conejito rosa se paseaba a sus anchas por una amplio y espacioso cuarto,curiosamente sus largas orejas terminaban en dos pompones como su cola.

Sus ojos eran amarillos y parecían los de un gato.El conejito volteó su cabecita hacia un rincon que permanecía oscuro,por el suelo rodó un obillo de lana que llamó su atención.

-¿Amo Simpao?....

-Hola PinKee Rouse...-sonrió un rubio platino,"PinKee Rouse" vendría a significar guardian de la flores,más bien guardian de la naturaleza.

-¡¡¡Amo Simpaoooo¡¡¡...-un joven de largos cabellos negros recojidos en una cola y ojos color aceituna apareció con una bandeja de comida,no era muy alto y no era musculoso pero su silueta masculina estaba bien definida,su piel era muy blanca destacando sus ojos de verde amarillento.Se veía algo ridículo con un delantal verde de encajes rosas.

-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJ¡¡..-el conejito comenzó a voltearse en la cama de la risa,el chico moreno lo observó algo sonrojado de la rabia.El Rubio lo observó con una gota de sudor.

-¡Oye¡...Angel Night..¿Que haces con el delantal de Misao?

-Disculpe amo Amin...Misao se molestó comigo por que quería ayudarla en la cocina y como se fué pos yo hice la comida,,,

-¡¿Que se fué?¡...-Amindamaru dió vueltas de un la do a otro de la habitación bastante molesto.Misao era su hermana menor,se había puesto hecha una furia al descubrir los guardianes que había creado el poderoso mago para mantenerla protegida,sus "vigilantes" más bien eran el peligro que la acechaba.

Al rato sonó el timbre,Amindamaru decidió olvidar lo sucedido al sentir una fuerte presencia mágica al lado de aquella puerta.

* * *

Casa Kinomoto....Tomoeda

¡¡¡Dindong¡¡¡...

-¡¡Ya abro yo¡¡...-Touya bajó apresurado las escaleras,con los cabellos algo mojados,acababa de bañarse.Seguía teniendo el pelo alborotado con la misma mirada

que parecía sospechar de todo.

-¡¡¿Tu?¡¡¡...-su grito resonó en toda la casa.El joven del frente removió un cigarrillo con la punta de una bota negra con una actitud de lo más arrogante.

-No tiempo tiempo para estupideces..¿Donde está Sakura?..

-.....-Touya levantó una ceja del asombro,escuchó la voz de su padre llamándolo desde el piso de arriba.

-No te preocupes padre no...-pero no pudo acabar,Fujitaya ya había bajado las escaleras y se quedó viendo al muchacho de la puerta con algo de asombro.

-Tu debes ser..¿Shaoran?...-El hombre pelirrojo levantó una ceja como su hijo Touya,padre e hijo se miraron y voltearon de nuevo.En el jardín había aparcado un descapotable de color rojo,por su aspecto se podía definir que pasaba con creces dos mil Euros,las flores del jardin,estaban destrozadas,con un aspecto irreconocible.

Sus cabellos eran alborotados de un castaño claro y una curiosa mecha plateada por el flequillo,sus ojos eran más oscuros de color ambar,se escondían acechantes bajo el pelo enmarañado.Su rostro estaba bien definido por la línea que dibujaba un fino pero alargado mentón masculino.De piel bronceada,había crecido bastante desarrollando una musculatura debido a los constantes entrenamientos a los que se sometía,de complesión más bien alargada y espalda muy ancha,vestía unos pantalones de cuero negro donde lucía un cinturón metálico,a juego con una chaqueta,debajo una camisa verde de rayas negras.

En su cuello llevaba una tira negra muy bien ajustada,de donde colgaba una cruz de plata,que deslumbraba a los rayos de sol.Shaoran Li,había cambiado bastante,tenía un aspecto algo Funki,como el cantante de una banda de Rock.El joven pareció impacientarse y una de sus botas zapateó algo inquieta.

-Si...Mi nombre es Shaoran Li...y si me gustaría hablar con Sakura Kinomoto...Les agradecería que la avisaran de quien la anda esperando.-sonrió atrevido.-de seguro se llevará una sorpresa.

-Vaya que no..-respondió Touya desganado.Intentando mantener la calma ante su padre.

-Me alegro de verlo Joven Li...lamento imformarle de que mi hija ya no vive con nosotros..tardará algún tiempo en regresar.-El señor Fujitaya sonrió amablemente.-si quieres tomar algo te explicaré con más,,

-¿Y donde se encuentra ahora?..-lo interrumpió Shaoran.Touya entrecerró los ojos con una vena resaltada en la sien.

-¡¡Que modales son esos mocoso¡¡

-No estoy hablando contigo...-parecía de lo más calmado,luego volteó al padre de Sakura.-si sabe lo le conviene a Sakura me dirá donde se encuentra...

Touya parecía sorprendido al igual que su padre,aquello significaba que Sakura podía estar en peligro,otal vez Shaoran solo lo hacía para que le dijesen de una vez donde se encontraba.Fujitaya la observó algo dudoso,pero sin embargo luego sonrió,sorprendiendo bastante a Touya.

-Se lo diré si es tan amable de retirar su bólido de mi jardín,traerme nuevas flores,como tiene algo de prisa no le pediré que las cultive..-sonrió astuto el señor Fujitaya.Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco con una gota de sudor,se mordió el labio inferior,y para asombro de Touya aceptó la propuesta del señor Fujitaya.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el descapotable se había desaparecido con su piloto,esfumándose del jardin como si nunca huviera estado.

* * *

Continuará,,,, U...

bueno espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo,pronto apareceran otros personajes...dejen sus comentarios en este mismo panel...gracias...


	2. El encuentro

**El amor destruye para renacer**

**capítulo 2**

**El encuentro**

Touya estaba refunfuñando pero no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo,"El mocoso" iba camino de Tokio,y lo peor de todo es que áun no conocía sus intenciones.Sin que su padre pudiera detenerlo se subió en el coche de Shaoran y lo acompañó,la excusa perfecta residía en que el departamento era suyo y sin él podía perderse por la ciudad de Tokio buscando a Sakura.

Shaoran iba a gran velocidad en el deportivo rojo,pero Touya no parecía asustado,sabía quel "Mocoso" tenía buenos reflejos.Touya insistió en que le dijera por que había decidido ayudar a Sakura,y para qué.

Los rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro de Shaoran a contraluz,la cruz plateada de su cuello escandiló a Touya junto al curioso mechón plateado,obligándolo a apartar la vista.

-Yo no te pedí que me acompañaras..si quieres permanecer en el coche más te vale callarte...

-¿Sera posible¡...Mocoso engreído...

-De lo contrario te dejaré en la parada de autobus más próxima..jajaj..aunque sería divertido verte haciendo autostop...-Shaoran sonrió.

-mmm...-Touya se llevó la mano a la frente mientras apoyaba en codo sobre la puerta.Todo se quedó en silencio y Shaoran siguió conduciendo con calma.

Amindamaru estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá,conversando con la inesperada visita.Pronto se oyeron los alegatos de Misao,acababa de llegar y la había recibido "Angel Nigth",vendría a significar ángel de la oscuridad.Todos lo llamaban "Ange",el joven sonrió,con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos aceituna, su amo se alegraría al verla de vuelta.

Sus cabellos negros se movieron divertidos y se le soltaron de la cola,corrió a toda prisa hasta el rubio,en sus ojos brillaban estrellitas,se colocó a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Amo...¡Amindamaru-Kun¡...Su hermanita ya vino..-Ange se agarraba en los manillares del sillón dando pequeños saltitos.Amindamaru al verlo sonrió con una gota de sudor,apenado por el ridículo que estaba haciendo ante su visita.

-No te preocupes..cuando Yue era joven se comportaba de una forma parecida..aunque reconozco que no era tan alocado..mjmjm...

Misao entró en la sala de estar,se paró algo sorprendida con las mejillas sonrojadas.Nunca había visto a su primo tan apuesto,habían pasado 3 años desde la última vez,sus cabellos eran azul marinos,muy brillantes y con un corte de lo más refinado,cada punta parecía tener la medida exacta para unirse con la siguiente hasta llegar a la nuca.Bajo el flequillo asomaban unos preciosos ojos rasgados del color del mar,un azul grisáceo,una mirada de lo más misteriosa,que destacaba en una piel pálida de tonos rosáceos.

Tal vez por ello usaba anteojos,para ocultar su verdadera apariencia.Sus rasgos eran mas bien cuadrados a diferencia de Amindamaru que era algo más puntiagudos.Un menton muy alargado.

Era tan alto como el rubio,incluso su cuerpo parecía tener las mismas carácterísticas.

El muchacho vestía una camisa negra ,con pantalones grises,que moldeaba perfectamente su cuerpo escultural.Tenia un aspecto de lo más intelectual,su forma de mirar podría resultar abrumante.

-Misao...cuanto tiempo..-nada más verla se levantó hacia la muchacha,ella palideció sin creérselo todavía,pero ciertos rasgos infantiles permanecían en él.

-¿Eriol¡..¡En verdad eres tú¡..¡Primo¡..-se abalanzó sobre él tumbándolo al suelo.El chico abrió los ojos por entero al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.Tardó varios segundos en levantarse,cuando se dió cuenta Amindamaru lo observaba algo preocupado desde arriba,y su hermana Misao se abrazaba a él murmurando palabras sin sentido.

-Lo siento..ella no quería...-El rubio sonrió apenado.Eriol se levantó y dijo que lo olvidara,Misao se ofreció a preparar algún tentempié.Pero todo acabó con una pelea entre Ange y ella,pues este estaba encantado de tener ante él a la reencarnación del legendario Claw Read.

-¡Yo prepararé la comida¡...-Misao infló sus cachetes de forma infantil.

-De eso ni hablar...-protestó Ange.La discursión no parecía tener final,Eriol dijo que prefería irse y dió gracias a Dios de no tener dos Nakurus en casa.Por que un mago nunca puede decidir el alma de su guardian,más el respeto que le debieran por ser su creador.

* * *

-¡Demonios¡..¡Esto es una pesadilla¡..-Touya se bajó enseguida del coche.Sus cabellos estaba aún mas alborotados de lo normal,Shaoran había acelerado en el último momento logrando asustarlo.

En la entrada del edificio donde vivía su hermana,estaba nada más y nada menos que Nakuru Akizuki.Para su suerte no parecía haberlo visto.

Era una joven muy alegre,y parecía muy feliz,como si esperase a algo o alguien.Llevaba sus cabellos castaños recogidos en un moño,dos pequeños mechones caían a ambos lados cortados de forma rente,pero se los sostenía con dos pequeñas trabas.Debajo del flequillo descaban un par ojos color salmon,un rosa grisáceo muy bonito.

Su silueta era muy elegante aunque lisa de pecho,lo que le daba un aspecto más infantil,vestía una falda negra hasta los tobillos y encima un jersey de un rojo muy llamativo.Aunque para el "solajero" que hacía debía de tener mucho calor.

(Solajero) un día bastante claro,con altas temperaturas.)

Touya no se daba cuenta de que la seguía observando sin pestañear,se rió al ver como Nakuru se soplaba el flequillo y sacaba un abanico del bolso.

Shaoran se cansó de aquel espectáculo.

-¿Cual es la entrada Kinomoto?...-preguntó Shaoran en un tono de lo más arrogante,Touya volteó a verlo.

-Calma mocoso...entraremos cuando esa pesada se aparte...-respondió Touya.Shaoran parecía algo molesto.

(Shaoran¿Por que Eriol no me dijo si sabía donde se hospedaba Sakura?...En vez de hacerme pasar esa verguenza con el Señor Fujitaya y tener que traer a este pesado..)-observó a Touya de mal talante,pero algo lo hizo sonreír.

-Nakuru ya se apartó...

-¿Eh?...es verdad..-Touya sonrió.-sígueme mocoso...

-No tan deprisa...

-¿Eh?...¿Que te pasa ahora?...-Touya oscureció sus ojos castaños no muy convencido,pero una sombra saltó de la nada.

-¡TOOOUUUYAAA¡..-Gritó la alocada de Nakuru,que de inmediato quedó colgada de su cuello.

-¿Quien me mandó preguntar?...-sus ojos se movieron felinamente hacia su objetivo.-¡Aparta Akizuki¡...

-¡Oh Touya¡..te echado tanto tanto de menos¡...¡Estas guapísimo¡...¡Te quiero Touya¡...-acarició sus mejilla con la del poniendo cara de gato.Aunque Touya tuviera el rostro de un demonio japonés muy antiguo.

-Los dejo solos tortolitos...-Shaoran se acercó hacia el edificio en busca de Sakura,sentía la fuerte presencia mágica.

-¡Espera mocoso¡...¿Donde te crees que...

-¡TOOUUUYAAAA¡...

-Joder...-Touya se cruzó se brazos quedándose de pie como la farola que tenía al lado,solo que esta aguantaba menos peso.(¡..ustedes disculpen por la palabra...pero es que Touya no va a decir demonios todo el tiempo..¬¬. bueno...tampoco es para tanto...O.o esa palabra está registrada en el diccionario...viene a significar mala suerte...de verdad...me siento algo ridícula poniendo este comentario..¬¬ )

* * *

Tomoyo se agarró timidamente del brazo de su amiga al ver un joven muy atractivo,por su aspecto parecía alguien famoso.Este sonrió de una forma tan encantadora ,que huviera tumbado a más de una.Balanceó la mano divertido,como quien dice "¿Te-acuerdas-de-mi?"...

-Tomoyo...¡no me tires tanto del sueter¡...-protestó Sakura,algo apenada por que había enseñado parte del hombligo(...¬¬..no tiene remedio...)

-Sakura..¡que es él¡...¡Shaoran¡..

-¿Donde?..¿Bromeas?...-Sakura postró sus ojos verdes en la escalera de arriba.

Tomoyo suspiró y decidió agarrarle la cabeza para que mirara hacia abajo.

Las pupilas de Sakura disminuyeron y su cuerpo sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la colunma.

Desde el final de la escalera el joven de cabellos castaños ,con una curiosa mecha plateada,le hizo el mismo gesto que a Tomoyo,pero esta vez no sonrió,más bien parecía confuso por el recibimiento.

-Estás de lo más extraña...-arqueó una ceja,sus manos se metieron en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero negro,parecía haber presentido peligro.

Sakura sonrió y se lanzó escaleras abajo,Tomoyo intentó detenerla pero su mano se escapó de las de su amiga gritando su nombre.

-¡Sakura¡...

Su caída amenazaba con hacerla rodar por los peldaños,Sakura cerró sus ojos algo temerosos,ya era inevitable caer al vacío.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido,Sakura sintió una manos agarrarla por la cintura,luego se elevó en el aire y escuchó un golpe seco,como dos pies que frenan de la caída.

Todo acabó con una dulce voz masculina susurrándole al oído "¿Estas-bien?".

Sakura alzó sus bellos ojos verdes,con infinita ternura hacia su salvador.

-Shaoran...gracias...

El chico se le quedó viendo fijamente a aquellos ojos verdes,eran tan hermosos,y esa voz.El dulce sonido por el que había entregado su vida tantas veces.

Shaoran se quedó en shock recordando escenas del pasado,desfilaron por su mente como un torrente de agua.Su corazón pareció salírsele del pecho y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Al volver a la realidad se silenció sacudiendo la cabeza.Sakura no duró mucho observando esa encantadora mirada color ambar.Shaoran dió un paso hacia atrás algo confuso,logrando alejarla sin levantar sospechas.

(Shaoran-¡No por favor¡..¡Otra vez no¡...No quiero...¡respóndeme¡...)

Su corazón latió más aprisa,su rostro volvía a sonrojarse,la muchacha del frente habia logrado desvanecer su fortaleza.Volvió a sacudir la cabeza,logrando calmarse esta vez.

Sakura y Tomoyo observaron el extraño brillo de la cruz plateada que le colgaba del cuello.

-¡Tú¡..¿Por que lo has hecho?...-Shaoran avanzó dos escalones arriba sin pensárselo dos veces y lo tomó a la fuerza,tirando del cuello de una camisa negra.

Eriol parecía algo sorprendido,se agarró del brazo de Shaoran mientras su otra mano sostenía un hermoso báculo del sol.

El chico de cabellos castaños parecía furioso,la cruz plateada de su cuello se balanceaba con rapidez,y algunos de sus cabellos cayeron cubriendo parte de los ojos.

Una mirada del color del mar observó con un nuevo brillo de malicia un curioso mechón de plata.

-¡Suéltame Shaoran¡..¡O no respondo¡..-Eriol apretó la vista algo desafiante.Shaoran le respondió de igual manera pero decidiendo soltarlo.Sus respiraciones estaban algo agitadas.

-Tenía mis razones...-Eriol se colocó bien el cuello de la camisa,al igual que los anteojos que por poco se le caen.

-¿Que razones¡..¿Acaso querías matarla?...-Shaoran selló los labios,su pregunta habia sido de lo más estúpida.Sus mejillas adquieron de nuevo cierto tono rojizo,Eriol sonrió astuto,su mirada se oculto bajo el brillo de las gafas.

-Valla...Valla...mi primo me ha hablado mucho de tí...Tu debes ser Shaoran...heredero de la legendaria Dinastía Li...-respondió Amindamaru bajando las escaleras con pasos lentos.-jajaj..es curioso...sino fuera por que te conozco juraría que tú y la "cara de cereza" sois parientes...

-¿Cara de cereza?..-Shaoran parecía algo confuso,por la entrada tan repentina de aquel extraño rubio,al sonreír se parecía aún a Eriol y esa aura mágica,se sentía muy alta.

-¡No tengo cara de cereza¡..-protestó Sakura desde abajo,Tomoyo le sacudió el brazo intentando calmarla.Eriol sonreía,mientras Shaoran ponía los ojos en blanco.

* * *

El apartamento tenía un aspecto de lo más acojedor,en la ventana habían una bonitas cortinas color siena,adornadas con volantes algo más oscuros.La luz del sol adquiría un color tostado.El resto de la decoración entonaba con ella,era sencilla pero elegante,Tomoyo no había cambiado casi nada respetando los gustos del antiguo inquilino.

Shaoran se sentó cerca de la ventana,en un conjunto de tres sillones,el central mucho más amplio que los laterales,en el centro adornaba la tele.Sakura algo tímida se sentó en uno pequeño,quedando Amindamaru al lado de Li.

-Es un placer verlos de nuevo...¿que los trae por aquí?..-preguntó Tomoyo.

-Debemos prevenir a Sakura...mmm...comprederás que es asunto algo delicado..he regresado desde Inglaterra,gracias a mi magia contacté con Shaoran..-Eriol hizo una pausa asegurándose de que Sakura atendiera a otra cosa,que no fuera el cambiazo que había pegado con calma.-El caso es que un Clan muy poderoso,que domina la magia del norte,ha ambicionado mis cartas desde siglos atrás...fueron vencidos por mi pasado,Cloud Lead,y desterrados de sus propios dominios.

-Ahora en este tiempo,Alguien perteneciente a ese Clan,conocido como Tien-Fa ha logrado reunir a los últimos herededos de la dinastía,siento el poder del "Clan Norte" aumentar día tras día..-Todos lo observaban algo confusos.Shaoran cerró los ojos como meditando los hechos que le había narrado Eriol anteriormente,la reencarnación le hizo el gesto de continuar al verlo algo aburrido.

-Sakura escucha...El templo Sukimine a vuelto a las manos de los antiguos propietarios...yy..-Shaoran observó a Eriol,este asintió.-quieren robarte tus cartas..

-¡No¡..no se lo permitiré...-Sakura parecía algo asustada,Eriol admitió haber regresado desde Inglaterra,lo que significaba que el poder de aquellos hechiceros no se lo podía tomar a la ligera.

El joven ojos color "mar" parecía algo preocupado,Tomoyo tuvo la ligera sospecha de que Eriol estaba ocultando algo.Sakura estaba cabizbaja pensando en lo sucedido,Shaoran observaba la ventana sin ponerle la más mínima intención,o tal vez trataba de evitarla.Amindamaru permanecía sereno observando a su primo,era dificil averiguar lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza al rubio,por lo general siempre mantenía una actitud fría ante los demás,a diferencia de Hiraguizawa que solía sonreír.

-Bueno...-Tomoyo sonrió.- les prepararé algunas galletitas de limón.-Se marchó,pero el gesto de alguien llamó la atención de los presentes.

-¿Alguien dijo galletitas de limón¡..¡ANDALÉ ANDALE¡-un leoncito alado entró a la cocina a la velocidad del rayo,seguido de Eriol.

-No cambias..-sonrió el mago.

* * *

Tomoyo observó a ambos algo confusa mientras sacaba las primeras galletas del horno,pero se le olvidó colocarse una de las manoplas para protegerse el calor.

-¡Cuidado¡..-Eriol se acercó a ella a toda velocidad y tomó la bandeja en sus manos,tampoco iba a permitir que las galletas que había preparado Tomoyo con tanto cariño se estropeasen,con algo de dolor en la cara colocó la bandeja en la mesa.

-¡Eriol¡..¡Lo siento no me dí cuenta¡..iré al baño a por..

-¡No te preocupes¡..-el mago logró sonreír a pesar del dolor en las palmas de sus manos.-se curará con magia..y algo de ayuda por parte de esas manos tan delicadas.

Tomoyo dió la impresión de sonrojarse ante el comentario,pero se le fué enseguida al recordar algo.Eriol la observó directo a los ojos y apretó la mirada.

-tengo la impresión de que no has acabado de contárselo todo a Sakura..¿me equivoco?...

Suspiró resignado,Tomoyo sonrió amablemente.Eriol en ese momento se quedó observándola,se había vuelto muy hermosa en los primeros años de juventud.Sus lindos rulos se movían graciosos a cada giro de cabeza,y esa mirada violeta con las mejillas ligeramenre sonrojadas le daba un toque de lo más dulce,recordó aquella tierna niña de su infancia,que siempre apoyaba a la pequeña sakura y sabía aconsejar a sus amigos en los tiempos más dificiles.Madura pero muy dulce y modesta,Tomoyo era muy especial y en cierta forma,se parecía a él.¿Quien lo diría?..incluso a su manera,en la forma de vestir.Ambos desviaron las miradas el darse cuenta del silencio mutuo.

Desde la mesa sonreía travieso un peluche dorado,zampándose las última galletitas de limón.

-Escucha Tomoyo...Sakura parece muy impactada..no quiero complicar las cosas.

-Esta bien...-Tomoyo sonrió,se veía preciosa.

-Será nuestro pequeño secreto..-Eriol sonrió galante y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.Daedoyi se quedó en shock,por lo general era ella la que demostraba su cariño,pero no recordó que nadie,a parte de su madre,huviera tenido ese gesto con ella.Tomoyo asintió.

-Sakura no lo sabe...pero por su venas corre sangre de los descendientes de la dinastía del norte..-Eriol se dió media vuelta ante Tomoyo..-por supuesto mi guardian Keroberos lo desconocía y la eligió como futura descendiente de mis cartas..aún así..me siento orgulloso de ella,Sakura se merece mis cartas.

-Eso explicaría el origen de sus poderes...Templo Sukimine en Tomoeda.-las palabras se formaron por sí mismas en boca de Tomoyo.

-Así es...ella es la clave,Tien-Fa quiere sus cartas y desconoce que ella pertenece a su mismo Clan...Debo protegerla,en parte me siento culpable de lo sucedido...

-Eriol...pero..escucha..¿Que pasaría si Sakura...

-¿Se uniera al "Clan del norte"?...-Tomoyo lo observó confusa,no pretendía preguntar eso.Eriol sonrió apenado.-osea,sospecho que en cuanto Tien-Fa sienta,busque a la progenitora de mis cartas...intentará convercerla,y suele conseguir lo que se propone.

-Pareces conocerlo...-Tomoyo se frotó timidamente las manos.

-¡Oh si¡...nada más lejos..estudié junto a él durante toda mi infancia,hasta hoy...debo confesarte que era mi mejor amigo...Tien-Fa,fué mi maestro en la magia oscura-Eriol parecía algo molesto.-o eso creía.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes por mí ,querida Tomoyo...Sakura estara bien..Yo junto a Li nos aseguraremos..te doy mi palabra.-Eriol sonrió junto a Tomoyo.De cierta forma ella se sintió especial,al ver la confianza que le depositaba la reencarnación.

-¡órale Tomoyo¡..¡que desgracia¡..las galletas se acabaron..¿Estoy esperando las que siguen¡..-Kero se llevó las patitas a los cachetes,su carita se puso de color mora.Eriol levantó una ceja con una gota de sudor,despues de mirar la bandeja vacía sólo con las migas, observó las palmas quemadas de sus manos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**U...lamento la tardanza...he estado muy ocupada...por favor les agradecré sus reviews...**


	3. Woman

**U...lamento la tardanza...he estado muy ocupada...**

**Nani¡gracias'¡...**

**Chemise¡ouww ouww¡---XD...gracias...disculpa la tardanza..tengo muxos fics a al vez.es la primera vez que lo hago.**

**viajera¡WIIII¡...que me hicistes mu feliz ..pero por favor...escribe de nuevo la dire..es que no la encontré...UU...se te despistó pornerla..mm..YY**

**El amor destruye para renacer**

**Capítulo 3**

**Woman**

Hacía un día espléndido,pequeños pajarillos volaban en bandadas en distintas direcciones.El cielo se adornaba con algodones de blanco inmaculado,que parecían fijos en el cielo,debido al poco viento que soplaba en un día tan caluroso.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas conversaban alegremente en la entrada del instituto "Daikusi",Tokio.Uno de los mejores institutos,(U,bueno un nombre algo cursi,pero no se me ocurrió otro.).

Una señorita muy linda,con sus divertidos rulillos colgando de dos coletas,la hacían verse como una auténtica muñequita de porcelana.Algunos chicos le picaban el ojo al verla pasar,con unos andares elegantes como la habían educado desde pequeña,la perfección del refinamiento y los buenos modales.(U..espero no exajerar)

-¿Se puede saber por que es una pena que no esté en la misma clase de Sakura¡...-protestó Shaoran que sacó un cigarrillo,como estaba fuera del instituto no lo reprenderían.Mantenía una conversación con Eriol,entre otros chicos que acaba de conocer.

EL mago no pareció muy conforme con este gesto y frunció el ceño.

-Bueno...creí que te huvieras alegrado de sorprender a Sakura..aún estás a tiempo de rectificar...-Eriol se silenció al ver que algunos chicos le hacían señas raras a Shaoran.

-No sé como me convencistes...sinceramente huviera estado mejor en Hong Kong..-comentó en voz baja para que no lo escuchasen,sus mejillas adquieron cierto tono rojizo.Eriol levantó una ceja y sonrió malicioso.

-Eres un cobarde...-comentó el mago.-¿huyes de una chica como Sakura?..increíble.

-¿De que hablas¡...¡Yo--n-no..es-esto...

-¡Eh¡..Li...¿Es cierto lo que dice Hiraguizawa?..-preguntó uno de los chicos.Eriol se había asegurado de que lo escucharan,conociendo lo orgulloso que era Shaoran..

-¡Estás bien¡..me cambiaré de clase...-Shaoran corrió a toda velocidad hacia la secretaría tirando el cigarrillo sin usar,presentaría los papeles,todo con tal de no parecer un cobarde.

Los chicos del grupo se miraron unos a otros.

-¿que le pasa?..no sería el único al que le gusta Sakura...-comentó uno de los chicos.Eriol levantó una ceja y preguntó por que.

-Sakura junto a Tomoyo,son unas de las chicas más famosas del instituto...-Los chicos se miraron unos a otros y levantaron las chaquetas,cada uno tenía una insignia,algunas ponían "Sakura" y otras ponían "Tomoyo".

"Club de fans"..pensó Eriol sobresaltado.Se despidió de los chicos y se fué bastante resignado.Pero su cara cambió al ver una chica que lo saludaba de lejos,igualmente se acercó a ella con sigilo.

La clase había comenzado.Sakura y Tomoyo junto a los demás alumnos habían ocupado sus asientos,el rumor de dos nuevo estudiantes ya había rodado por toda la clase.El profesor dió los bueno días y un ligero discurso.Detrás de la puerta esperaban impacientes Eriol y Shaoran.

-Eriol...Te veo extraño..¿te sobresaltastes con el aura mágica de nuestro profesor?...-preguntó Shaoran,observando ambos lados del pasillo.

-no es su aura mágica lo que me preocupa...-Eriol se asomó timidamente por la ranura de la puerta.

-¿Entonces el qué?...-Shaoran apretó los labios al verlo sonreír.-Te advierto Eriol Hiraguizawa que ya te conozco...te pido de buenas maneras..que-vallas-al-grano..

-No si sigues tan arrogante...

-¡Al diablo¡...¡Habla de una vez¡...-Shaoran por poco lo toma por el cuello de la camisa.Eriol sonrió amablemente y se cruzó de brazos,pero no pudo evitar cambiar su expresión de nuevo.Shaoran parecía sorprendido.

-Él profesor de Sakura es...Tien-Fa...y me temo que se ha cambiado el nombre..-Eriol suspiró y entro junto a Shaoran al escuchar como el profesor los presentaba.

Un hombre de aspecto muy fuerte los esperaba con una gran sonrisa.Iba muy bien vestido y era tan alto como Eriol,de ojos rasgados color café,aunque en su mirada había pequeños biseles de color amarillo.Era pelirrojo,sus cabellos eran largos y se los recogía en una larga trenza.

Shaoran fué el primero en presentarse,estaba nervioso por que su propio enemigo fuera el profesor de la clase.Pero supo mantener la compostura y luego se marchó hacia su nuevo asiento.

Eriol permaneció unos segundos en silencio,sus miradas lo decían todo.Tien-Fa sonrió amablemente,sabía mentir muy bien.Sólo Shaoran lo intuyó a diferencia de los demás alumnos.La reencarnación se presentó y le tocó sentarse justo al lado de Yéssica,era una chica muy bonita,de cabellos rosados y unos ojos azul marino.

Shaoran por su parte se sentaría al lado de Amindamaru.

¡Boom¡

Despues del silencio estallaron algunas carjadas en la clase,Shaoran rojo de la cólera se levantó torpemente y se sentó al lado del rubio.El profesor pidió silencio y comenzó la lección.

* * *

Iba caminando tranquilamente por lo pasillos del instituto,pensamientos lejanos,mejillas sonrojadas y un corazón que no dejaba de latir con fuerza.Sus abundantes cabellos castaños,con aquella curiosa mecha plateada,debajo uno encantadores ojos color ambar y una apariencia de lo más arrogante,pero a la vez tremendamente seductora.Shaoran causó tal revuelo entre las chicas,que el propio rubio platino,Amindamaru Simpao,sintió celos del temiendo por su fama de Don Juan en el instituto. 

Su cruz plateada se movía sigilosa entre el hilo negro que rodeaba aquel cuello,y que le sentaba tan bien.Ni el mismo comprendía por que seguía en aquel instituto,por alguna extraña razón había decidido quedarse hasta más tarde en la biblioteca.Las clases habían acabado hace mucho tiempo.

Shaoran seguía avanzando,en el suelo se reflejaba las sombras de las ventanas,que continuaban en una hilera alienada de ventanales por todo el recorrido del muro,todo parecía silencioso sino fuera por el eco de sus zapatos al andar.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos hacia aquella chica que no escuchó una sonrisa lejana.Cada vez se acercaba más,Shaoran paró en seco pero sonrió sin sobresaltarse.

-¡Uuyy¡...tendrías que haberte visto la cara...-Sakura sonrió timidamente al chico que la acompañaba.Shaoran levantó una ceja al verlo salir por la puerta.De ojos grises y cabellos de un rubio platino.

-¡Oye¡..ya está bien,yo no tuve la culpa¡...-Amindamaru sonrió como un ángel,pero curiosamente Shaoran no lo vió como eso.El primo de Eriol le guiñó un ojo al verlo de frente,asegurándose de que no lo viera Sakura.

Shaoran apretó la mirada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente,parecía sobresaltado por el comportamiento del rubio.Amindamaru volvió a hablar a Sakura.

-Oye cara de cereza...que tu y yo estemos del mismo bando en cuanto al asunto de las cartas,no significa que tengas que cambiar tu actitud conmigo...-Simpao sonrió provocativo.Sakura levantó ambas cejas bastante asombrada,luego observó algo sonrojada a Shaoran y volvió apostrar sus ojos verdes en el rubio.

-¡GRGGR¡...¡no me llames cara de cereza¡...-sus mejillas se colorearon rosas,lo que hacía verla demasiado dulce a Sakura.Shaoran parecía algo inquieto.

-¡Shaoran¡...-como un tren de vapor,aparecieron un montón de chicas de la nada.Habían alrededor de 15,Shaoran se vió rodeado por un montón de bolígrafos y diarios,agendas,libros de clase..ect.."Tal vez su nuevo club de fans"..

-¡AY SHAORAN¡...Eres mi ídolo...-Sakura puso cara de gatita traviesa hacia las otras chicas.El revuelo se quedó silencioso,Li se sorprendió al ver como las chicas observaban con cierta envidia hacia Sakura.

-¿Sakura?..¿por que haces eso?..-Amindamaru no cayó en la cuenta de que quien era Shaoran Li.Había estado demasiado entretenido divirtiendo a Sakura,sobretodo cuando le hizo la zancadilla al bibliotecario,que era nada más y nada menos que Tien-Fa.

Sakura se abrió paso entre las quince chicas,pronto sacó un cuadernillo de apuntes y un boli.

-Shaoran...¿Me firmarías un autógrafo?..-Sakura observó a las demás chicas con algo de recelo,estas le devolvieron la mirada parpadeando del asombro.

-¡Ni lo creas Kinomoto¡...-protestó una chica,en lo que Shaoran rojo como un tomate cojía timidamente el cuadernillo de la hermosa Sakura.Amindamaru estaba boquiabierto y por poco se desmaya.¿Sakura iba a pertenecer al club de fans de Shaoran Li?.

-¿Pero que se ha creído¡-otras chicas asintieron y empujaron a Sakura,que tenía estrellitas en los ojos al ver lo que ponía en la dedicatoria."Con cariño para mi fan favorita...Te quiere Shaoran".

Sakura se alejó del grupo de admiradoras de aquel muchacho,apretó el cuaderno entre sus brazos,sus verdes y soñadores ojos miraban hacia el techo destacando con el rojo de sus mejillas.Shaoran entre las cabelleras que saltaban a su alrededor,pudo ver la de Sakura alejarse,con pasos muy lentos.

Derrepente sintió una cercanía entre ellos dos,como si no existiera nadie más.Sonrió ampliamente viendo como se alejaba Sakura.Pero su expresión cambió al ver a cierto rubio acercarse hacia Sakura sin perderlo de vista,pareciera tener intenciones deasegurarse que Shaoran lo siguiera observando.

Amindamaru sonrió provocativo y volvió a guiñar al ojo,uno de sus brazos rodeó a Sakura por el hombro y miró con ella hacia el frente,siendo consciente de quien lo observaba detrás con un aura mágica que se sentía crecer.

* * *

-¡Amito Eriol¡...¡Amito Eriol¡...-Ange volvió sus ojos verdes soñadores,la coleta de su cabellera negra se volvió a soltar.El guardian de la noche dejó una bandejita con una taza de té y al lado uno pastelitos que había preparado con sus propias manos. 

-Ange...jejjeje..-Eriol negó con la cabeza y sonrió amablememte,ya era inutil insistir para que no lo llamara "amito Eriol".El atrativo ingles se volvió hacia el otro sofá,sus ojos color mar estaban algo furiosos.Unos ojos grises,con algunos relámpagos en su interior se mantuvieron en guardia tras el flequillo rubio.

-No me agrada lo que sucedió en aquella biblioteca...y mucho menos lo que le hicistes a Shaoran Li..-Eriol parecía molesto.

-Si quiere a Sakura va a tener que luchar por ella...-El rubio no parecía intimidado,tan solo inquieto.

-¿eh?..-Eriol se silencio asimilando las palabras de su primo,al principio pareció algo decepcionado,luego arqueó una ceja.-Aún así...querido primo...te tengo mucho aprecio...y creeme cuando te digo,que la lucha que comienzas es en vano.

-mm..¡eh¡...¡OOH¡..¡No,No¡...¡andas muy equivocado Eriol Hiraguizawa¡...¡YO NO ESTOY...

-enamorado de Sakura..y por lo que puedo comprobar desde hace varios meses..-con toda la calma del mundo la reencarnación tomó su taza de te.-Ya hablamos sobre su pasado y con la intensidad que se amaron a pesar de su corta edad.

-No entiendo por que insistes...

-querido primo...hay algo que me asegura que siguen amándose...-Eriol guió su misteriosa mirada hacia el guardian nocturno.-a pesar del tiempo y la distancia.

* * *

continuará... 

lo sé un capítulo algo cortito...¬¬,creo que la personalidad de Eriol me salió algo filosófica,con tantos acertijos no parece de 16 años..U..pero bueno...

¡aaa¡... agradezco a todos los que siguen este fic... me animan a continuar con sus comentarios...¡Pronto el siguiente capítulo¡.. Les suplico dejen reviews,xD.


	4. ¿No soy lo suficiente para tí?

**El amor destruye para renacer**

**capítulo 4**

**¿No soy lo suficiente para tí?**

La tele se había quedado encendida.Debajo de ella adornaba una alfombra de color verde esperanza en una humilde sala de estar, que apenas daba asiento para tres personas.Al lado del sillón sonó timidamente el teléfono ubicado en una pequeña mesilla de madera.El contestador estaba a punto de cojer la llamada.

La luz del teléfono seguía parpadeando y confundiendo su sonido con el del televisor,la lucecita verde brillaba en el cristalito de una foto.Un par de jóvenes universitarios miraban hacia el frente,uno era muy alto,fuerte,moreno y con unos belllos ojos negros algo rasgados,si sonreía cuando le sacaron la foto,no se le notaba demasiado,aunque tampoco pareciera de mal humor,es más,se le notaba un aprecio muy especial hacia el pequeño .El joven moreno vestido de uniforme abrazaba a su compañero que se veía mucho más bajo,este si sonreía,y bastante alegre.Su mirada era muy tierna,vivaracha y desprendía mucho cariño en ese color dorado detrás de aquellos anteojos,era muy hermoso, daba la impresión de ser muy frágil por su delicada figura,debido a su tez blanca con aquellos cabellos plateados parecía un ángel.Se llevaba timidamente una mano a la cabeza,quizás avergonzado por el gesto de cariño de su amigo.

Derrepente se abrió la puerta y un par de llaves cayeron al sillón,alguien corrió hasta alcanzar el teléfono.

-Diga...

-¿Yuki?...

-...-El joven dueño de aquella casita enrrolló sus finos dedos en el cable del auricular.Acaba de venir del aeropuerto,hacía varios meses que se fué de viaje.Y no sabía nada de sus seres más queridos.

-¡Cariño ¿eres tu?..¡Has vuelto¡..mi querido Yuki-una ancianita se asomó timidamente por la puerta que conectaba a la cocina,era de aspecto muy bonachón y llevaba unos anteojos muy parecidos a los de su nieto

-Hola abuela...-Yukito la abrazó con la mano que le quedaba libre.-¡ops disculpa¡...

Su mano tembló,pero no de verguenza,sino de gran alegría.Una alegría tan extraña que un silencio inundó sus labios al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz.

-¿Yuki?..¿Yuki estás ahí¡..-sonaba ansiozo,aquel tono de preocupación le trajó mucho recuerdos a Yukito.La ancianita se alejó a terminar el almuerzo que andaba cocinando.

Shukisiro seguía en silencio con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Yuki¡ soy Touya...¿estás ahí?..

-¡Touya espera¡...-pequeño silencio.

-¡Ey¡ Yuki...querido Yuki no sabes cuanto me alegra que hayas vuelto...te llamaba por un asunto importante.

-Dime..

-Esto es serio se trata de Sakura..escucha,estoy en Tokio en mi departamento..¿Te acuerdas?

-¡Oh Touya¡...entiendo..si,recuerdo donde se ubica¡voy para allá¡-Estaba a punto de colgar cuando insistió la voz de su amigo.

-¡Yuki¡Yuki espera¡

-Sí...-se pegó de nuevo el auricular a su oído con extrañeza.

-Te eché de menos.

-Yo tambien..-se oyó una ligera risita al otro lado del teléfono.Yukito reconoció enseguida de quien se trataba.Nakuru Akizuki.Sin más colgó el teléfono y se alejó tomando su chamarra.

Al otro lado del teléfono Touya comenzaba a refunfuñar.

-Touya...¿Sucede algo?..-mencionó Nakuru con un gesto algo sensual.

-No importa,olvídalo Akizuki.

-mmm...oye...lamento lo que te hice en la entrada del apartamento.y ¿Si querías saberlo?...no me reía de tí,me reía de Angel Night.-Nakuru desvió tranquilamente la vista hacia la ventana.Touya no pudo evitarlo,realmente tenía mucha curiosidad,miles y miles de interrogaciones le surcaron por la cabeza.

-¿Como que lo lamentas?...-Sus ojos oscuros parpadearon varias veces procesando

con lentitud los datos.Nakuru entrecerró sus ojos marrones y levantó una ceja.

-¡Oh¡..creí que lo habías comprendido...me ofendes...-Nakuru se acercó a él con pasos lentos,su melena se movía libremente.Touya completamente enmudecido dejó que se quedara a escasos milímetros de su cara.Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro sus rostros podrían rozarse.Ella sonrió y de rrepente se acercó a su oído.Touya estaba algo tenso y su respiración algo acelerada al sentir la de Nakuru rozando dulcemente su cuello.Ella sonrió con malicia y le susurró palabras al oído.

-Te entretuve en la entrada por que mi amo así me ordenó..¿Como se te ocurre pensar que alguna vez me gustastes?...-Nakuru sonrió alejándose.

-No sueñes Touya...¿Aún no lo entiendes?...-Touya no le quitaba la vista de encima,el tono de misterio y provocación de Nakuru Akizuki no era algo con lo que se topara todos los días.Ella se volteó de nuevo y sólo sonrió negando con la cabeza cerca de la puerta de entrada.-Adios.

* * *

Había un famoso centro comercial en la ciudad de Tokio,donde Sakura solía ir de compras con sus mejores amigas.Ese día sólo iba acompañada de Eriol.Sakura sonrió con sus hermosos ojos verdes en estrellitas al ver una tienda de ropas caras.Se pegó al cristal seguida timidamente de Eriol.

-¡El traje que le gustaba tanto a Tomoyo¡...-Sakura giró sobre sus pasos y se inclinó hacia delante moviendo sus dos coletas,sonrió como una niña traviesa que pide favoritismos.

Eriol,al que apenas se le veía la cara por la cantidad de articulos que llevaba,levanto una ceja y se le quedó viendo con sus ojos de color mar.

-Entremos...(suspiro).

-Es el último...

-Si siempre dices lo mismo...

-haré oídos sordos a ese comentario...-Sakura entró rapidamente y solicitó el traje a la asistenta.Atrás de ella quedó la reencarnación recojiendo por enésima todos las bolsas y paquetes que se le habían caído.

Eriol observó a su alrededor,la adquitectura del establecimiento era muy ingeniosa.Su misteriosa mirada se desvió algo tímida ante unas jovencitas del instituto que lo reconocieron enseguida,alguna se veía apurada sacando la agenda de su bolso.

Siguió observando todo cuando un extraño presentimiento con el brillo de una cruz plateada distrajo su atención.Shaoran en persona se encontraba en el centro comercial,armando un gran barullo por donde quiera que iba.

Vestía unos vaqueros y un sueter negro de rejillas,que le sentaba muy bien.

Era el famoso cantante de una banda de Rock,como futuro descendiente de la dinastía Li su madre nunca había considerado las verdaderas aficiones de su hijo,sólo se había limitado a seguir la tradición,lo que provocó que Shaoran huyera de casa.

-¿Tú por aquí?...-Eriol desvió la mirada algo molesto.

-¡jajjaj¡...y que me dices de tí...menuda pinta te traes con esos paquetes..

-te recuerdo que no debería ser yo el que los llevara...-Eriol sonrió malicioso haciendo enrojecer las mejillas de Shaoran.

-Cuidadito con esos comentarios.

-Igualmente...

Li volteó algo furioso,aunque sus disputas con Eriol fueran de lo más común.Se volvió de lo más tierno al encontrarse de frente con Sakura Kinomoto,la ladrona de su corazón.Sakura salió tan alegre como siempre del establecimiento quedándose em shock.

-Sha-Shaoran...

-Buenas tardes..Sa-Sa¡..¡Saaaa¡...-pequeño silencio.Mirada castaña directa al suelo.Mirada de azul grisaceo mas complaciente que nunca.

-¡Para tí¡..-Eriol conociendo los reflejos de Shaoran le dejó todos los paquetes.Li refunfuñó con cara de poco amigos.-lo siento..pero tengo prisa...

-¡Eriol Hiraguizawa¡...

-mjmjmj...-desapareció bastante rápido,pareciera cosa de magia.

-...-Shaoran observó timidamente a Sakura y ambos solo se sonrieron.

* * *

Hacia una tarde muy bonita,el cielo se cubría de rojos y naranjas bañando las nubes en colores cálidos.Una chica muy bonita,vestida con traje amarillo de pequeños estampados en flores se sentó con delicadeza en una banco del parque.Las flores de cerezo caía con gentileza sobre su rostro,dibujando un ambiente de lo más bello.

Un joven de cabellos negros y pertenientes al club de fans de "Sakura Kinomoto",sonrió como nunca,La chica más popular de todo el instituto se encontraba sola,completamente sola.Aquello era demasiado tentador,se quedó embobado,observándola durante cinco minutos.

Ella reía dulcemente,y él creía que le sonreía a él,pero pronto decubriría el motivo.

-¡Shaoran¡..tardas mucho...-Sakura puso cara de felina.

-¡Un momento¡...-Li se asustó,casi tropieza de nuevo y todos los paquetes huvieran caído a la fuente que se encontraba a su lado.pronto pudo descargar en la banqueta y timidamente se sentó al lado de Sakura.

Ella miró hacia al cerezo.

-¿Te acuerdas?...-Sakura cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento sobre su cara.

-¿A que te refieres?...-las mejillas de Shaoran se enrrojecieron,igualmente las de Sakura.Los dos se veían de lo mas tierno.Li algo revelde decidió quitarse las gafas negras de sol.Lo que le iba a decir a Sakura era algo serio y necesitaba mirarla fijamente.

-Respecto a las cartas que nos hemos escrito todo este tiempo...estoo-Shaoran levantó el rostro de repente quedándose a pocos centímetros de Sakura.La observó fijamente con sus ojos ambar en un ligero silencio que tan solo era roto por el sonido del viento.Ella lo observaba con sus ojos verdes llenos de amor y esperanza.Él le dedicó una seductora sonrisa que logró sonrojarla.(Shaoran¡Un momento¡...lo que le iba a decir no es para sonreir..)

-¿Te ocurre algo?...-Sakura parecía extrañada,pues se comportó de los más extraño,parecía asustado,como si huviese visto un fantasma.

Shaoran se daba animos para confersárlo de una vez por todas,sentía acelerados los latidos de su corazón.Y esa maldita cobardía pero debía darse prisa,sino podría ser demasiado tarde.

-Lo siento...pero debes olvidar lo que te decía en mis cartas...por que no era cierto.

-Shaora..pero...-Sakura sintió su corazón partirse en miles de pedazos,mantuvo la compostura pero su voz sonó debil,con la única pregunta que tal vez,y sólo tal vez,pudiera aliviar el corazón de la flor de cerezo.

-Lo..estoo...-Shaoran se vió obligado a desviar la vista,sino no encontraría el valor suficiente para mentir,mentirle a ella.

-Hace tiempo que no vivo con mi familia...te mentí...

Sakura parpadeó varias veces asimilando la imformación.Un alo de esperanza iluminó su rostro,tal vez Shaoran solo se refería a mentirle en ese tema,pero aún así...

-¿Por que no lo dijistes antes?...quizás yo huviera podido ayudar...

-¡No lo entiendes¡..y hazme el favor...olvídame.-Shaoran no pudo evitarlo,una lágrima brotó de sus ojos,Lo que no supo es que Sakura estaba impactada por sus gritos,y se sentía poco más importante que un perro en el corazón de Li.

-Asi..que..las cartas eran sólo para contentarme...me-me...engañastes durante todos estos años...-Sakura hundió el rostro para que no la viera,no estaba dispuesta a que se burlara de ella,no le daría el gusto de humillarla de ese modo.

-Así es...lo hice solo por-por diversión...

Shaoran se levantó del banco con los puños apretados,reprimiento los impulsos que su ser le pedía a gritos,decirle que la amaba,que ella era su vida,que todo su universo giraba en torno a ella.Pero su razón pudo más,se levantó tan rápido que apenas escuchó los gemidos de dolor que el había provocado.

-Perdóname...-aquellas palabras se fueron con el viento,Sakura estaba demasiado deprimida como para escucharlas.Las hojas de los cerezos se desprendían con rabía y eran arrrastradas hacia el cielo como queriendo huír de su destino,al aterrizar en el suelo y pudrirse en la tierra.

* * *

continuará...

**..este capítulo me costó algo más…les estaré agradecida como siempre si me apoyan con sus review..**

**por favor no me fallen…se pone mimosa…. :3**


	5. Vuelve a mí

**El amor destruye para renacer**

**Capítulo 5**

**"Vuélme a mí"**

Los rayos de sol penetraban timidamente por la ventana,en la habitación había un enorme armario,frente a él y a la derecha de la ventana dos camas individuales con dos edredones de un color berenjena,separadas por una mesita y dos pequeñas lámparas de pared que quedaban a mano para encenderse por la noche.La pared era un color madera muy claro.

Tomoyo despertó,se levantó muy rápido de la cama y se frotó los ojos.Sus rulillos estaban todos levantados,dando la impresión de resortes esparcidos a lo largo de su cabeza.Tomoyo algo sonrojada se intentó bajar la melena al encontrarse de frente con un par de ojos verdes algo llorosos,fué su gran sorpresa,pero obvio que Sakura estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama desde hacía un buen rato.

-Sakura amiga¿Y esas ojeras?..¿Acaso no has dormido bien?..-Tomoyo estaba muy precupada.Sakura tenía una fuertes ojeras y con algo de trabajo se frotó los ojos,aún tenía echas las coletas y llevaba el traje que se puso el día anterior.

-No he dormido..-Esa fué la única respuesta de Sakura,sus labios estaban algo pálidos.Los ojos violetas de Tomoyo parecían a punto de llorar,jamás había visto a Sakura de aquella forma,esta hacía rato que dejaba caer sus lágrimas en silencio,el brillo tan especial que antes emitían sus ojos parecía haberse apagado.

Tomoyo la abrazó en silencio.

-Sakura-Chan..por favor dime que te pasa...-Sakura sollozó en el hombro de su amiga mencionando de forma muy debíl el nombre de su amado.

-Shaoran...

-¡Sakura¡..¡Sakura ¿que te hizo¡..-Tomoyo la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a mirarla.Sakura volvió a frotarse las lágrimas mientras sus labios apenas emitían sonidos,sólo gimió.

-¡Sakura por favor¡..así no podre entenderte..-dijo Tomoyo intentando bajar el volumen de su voz,se dió cuenta de que su exaltación lograba deprimir mas a la flor de cerezo.

-Shaoran me escribía cartas por diversión...y me mintió,ya no vive con su familia.

-¿que?..

-Ayer..¡Ayer me dijo que no me quería,que todo había sido engaño para reírse de mis cartas¡...-Sakura comenzó a llorar de nuevo,Tomoyo la abrazó y le palmeó tiernamente la espalda.

-Eso no puede ser posible..Li te sigue queriendo,mmm...-Tomoyo apretó a mirada mientras Sakura volvía a gemir y comenzaba a mojar el borde su camisón.Losojos violetasde Tomoyo observaron la ventana.-No voy a permitirlo..esto es una injusticia.

* * *

Touya sin que ellas lo recordaran,lo había escuchado todo a través de la puerta.Ahora dormía en el sofá de su propio apartamento,amablemente la había cedido a Tomoyo seguir durmiendo en la habitación.

Touya decidió preparar el desayuno,Sakura y Tomoyo le sonrieron al salir por la puerta,aunque Tomoyo no estaba muy segura de que el hermano de Sakura no notara aquella trizteza.

Yue estaba sentado en la mesa-bar y sus ojos celestes observaban una manzana del frutero con algo de curiosidad,sus alas estaban guardadas,dándole a su blanca vestimenta,de bordes y algunas gemas azules,un estilo de lo más extraño.

-¿Que hace él aquí?...-Sakura estaba bastante sorprendida.Touya se sopló al flequillo y respondió en su lugar.

-El te protege..es tu guardian..¿no?...y tambien guardian de las cartas Sakura.-su hermana observó a Touya con un gesto de desaprobación,no pretendía implicar a toda la tropa en su problema con Tien-Fa.Por suerte aún no lo sabría su padre,a no ser que Touya se huviera encargado de decírselo.

Yue giró lentamente hacia ellos,Touya parecía preocupado por la actitud de Sakura.

-Además..le hice una promesa a Touya que debo cumplir..-Yue los observó fijamente con aquella mirada fría y carente de algún setimiento.Sakura parecía sorprendida,pero en silencio se sentó al lado de Tomoyo.

Touya fijó en el ángel sus hermosos ojos oscuros y sonrió levemente.

* * *

Ange metía pequeños brinquitos,y movía las finas caderas de una lado al otro,sus ojos verdes estaban risueños mientras su pie zapateaba al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en su diskman.Su larga melena negra se levantó al vuelo cuando se dió la vuelta.Ange fijó su bonita mirada en la batidora de fruta y volvió a bailar mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-emp..emp..¿Amo?..-Ange parecía extrañado,al darse la vuelta se encontró con una mirada gris.El rubio observaba sonrojado la variedad de comida que había en la mesa.

-¡Ops¡..-Amidamaru siguió observando las suculentas comidas y su exquisita decoración.-¿Y toda esta comida?...mmm...Haber.

-emp..emp..bueno yop..

-Ange...¿Por que estas tan alegre?...-Amindamaru se cruzó de brazos y apretó la mirada,cuando el estado de animo de su adorable guardian se subía por la nubes,es que algo le rondaba por su pequeño corazón.

-Amindamaru-Kun...pues...es para el amito Eriol..-Ange se encojió con las mejillas sonrojadas y apretó sus manitos.El Rubio abrió por entero los ojos,luego se palmeó la frente y despues de dar varias vueltas con los brazos cruzados se volvió hacia él.

-Ange.. ¿Que hemos hablado?.

-emp...emp...

-Buenos días...-Guardian y Amo se voltearon sorprendidos,Eriol les sonrió con amabilidad y luego se quedó por un rato observando la mesa.Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un sueter verdoso sapicado de manchas blancas,por el cuello un abertura triangular.

-¿A que esperas para sentarte?..-Misao que le había abierto la puerta de entrada le colocó bien la silla.

-Muy amable..-Eriol la tomó de la muñeca y la besó.Misao quedó completamente sonrojada.No menos que Simpao y Ange,estaban rojos como tomates,Amindamaru por coraje y Ange temeroso de haber abierto demasiado la boca.

* * *

Despues de haber tomado el almuerzo...

Eriol penetró silencioso en en departamento de Touya.Sonrió complaciente al encontrarse frente a frente con unos bellos ojos violetas,que parecían asustadizos.Tal vez por que Eriol se había colado sin que nadie le abriera la puerta.Tomoyo parecía enojada.

-Lo siento..¿Pero me pareció que querías verme?.

-...-Tomoyo bajó levemente el rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Está relacionado con Sakura..¿verdad?...-Eriol valuó en silencio la extraña forma en la que asintió Tomoyo.Sus ojos color mar,por una vez no se volvieron risueños,es más,parecían estar más serios que nunca,su templanza era tal que Tomoyo sintió un ligero escalofrío.

-Es algo personal..pero quería preguntarte como es tu relación con Shaoran...-preguntó Tomoyo.Hubo otro pequeño silencio.

-Intento hacerme su amigo,algo que resulta dificil...-Eriol aprovechó mientras hablaban para tomar asiento.-Y tengo la ligera sospecha de que te gustaría que hiciera de intermediario,por así decirlo.¿Entre Sakura y Shaoran?.

Tomoyo algo avergonzada se sonrojó por completo,Eriol necesitaba tan pocas palabras,parecía comprender absolutamente casi todo,debía ser realmente poderoso para poder predecir esas pequeñas cuestiones.

-Espero que no te incomode esta conversación.

-Eres modesta,pero no te precupes querida Tomoyo..todo está bien.Haré lo mejor que pueda,pues me siento un poco culpable .

Tomoyo no entendio sus últimas palabras,pero se quedó más tranquila.En cuanto Eriol se fué,Ella penetró en el cuarto donde descansaba Sakura,la cual había tomado unos tranquilizantes.Tomoyo se apoyó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama y sus suaves manos se pasearon por la melena de Sakura,acariciándola,como una madre que teme por su hija.

-Tranquila dulce Sakura,yo junto a la noble reencarnación cuidaremos de tí,no lo sé,pero miré en sus ojos de ese azul tan bonito y sentí que podía confiarle cualquier cosa..-Tomoyo siguió acariciando a su amiga y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa de optimismo.-No me falles Eriol.

* * *

Sin que ella lo supiera el escuchó sus pensamientos en el aire.

-Jamás te fallaré...-La misteriosa reencarnación siguió avanzando hasta llegar a un parque muy bonito.

Como si ya lo tuviera previsto frente a él estaba sentado Shaoran Li.Éste estaba bajo la sombra de un cerezo , con sus hermosos ojos color ambar perdidos en alguna parte del aquel bello lugar,derrepente sus ojos se giraron y abrió timidamente un maletero con forma de guitarra.

Eriol levantó las cejas algo curiososo y sus pies avanzaron sin permiso,el brillo del sol reflejó en especial aquella zona del parque.Ante Eriol apareció una guitarra eléctrica de lo más cool que huviera vista nunca,era blanca,alargada y con mucho estilo,rematada en bordes negros y algunos plateados.

-Te gusta la guitarra ¿eh?..-Eriol sonrió con su típica guasa mientras Shaoran rojo como un tomate la guardó de inmediato.

-¿Que-que haces tú aquí?..¿Que es lo que...hum...¬¬ es igual...-Shaoran se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

-No Shaoran...espera...es importante que hablemos..-Eriol se sentó rapidamente en el banco y algo revelde se llevó el puño al mentón cruzando la piernas.Shaoran ya estaba levantado y algo alejado del banco,frente a él y algo sorprendido sujetaba la guitarra entre sus manos con algo de delicadeza.La mirada de Eriol junto con su blanco rostro se desviaba hacia el lado de su brazo,le reencarnación entrecerró sus ojos con algo de misterio.

-Shaoran..aún no sé muy bien lo sucedido..pero me has decepcionado.¿Que es lo que no te da Sakura que te den las demás chicas?.

-Lo mismo digo de tí...¿por que te preocupas ahora por ella despues de tantos años?.-Eriol lo observó algo sorprendido,Shaoran apretó la guitarra entre sus manos en desaprobación por su incredulidad.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo,ya no es asunto tuyo lo que haya sucedido o este por suceder entre Sakura y yo...¿Te ha quedado claro?...-Eriol apretó los puños hasta tal punto que se le vieron lo nudillos.Shaoran siguió hablando.

-Sakura para mí es historia...¿Si tanto te preocupas por ella por que no te encargas tú de defenderla de Tien-Fa?.

-Shaoran Li,nunca imaginé tener que decirte esto...pero lo que le hicistes a Sakura no tiene perdón.Tú mas que nadie conoce la belleza de su alma...¿Como has podido¡Eres un bastardo y la deshonrra de tu familia¡...-Shaoran se molestó por este comentario y sin previó aviso tomó a Eriol del cuello,las gafas de este se cayeron al asfalto partiéndose el cristal.

Los ojos de ambar de Li parecían haber cambiado a un tono rojizo,lo que sorprendió a Eriol de la capacidad de sus poderes.

-¡MI VIDA NO ES TU PROBLEMA,REENCARNACIÓN DE CLAW¡..¡MANTENTE AL MARGEN DE TODO ESTO¡...

-¡SUÉLTAME¡...-Eriol se liberó enseguida y se llevó las manos al cuello,aún sentía como si Shaoran lo asfixiara.Eriol algo entristecido entrecerró sus ojos color mar y observó sus gafas rotas.-No puedo creerlo..-murmuró en voz baja.

Shaoran algo nervioso metió las manos en su bolsillo y sacó la cartera,sus manos enseguida sostenían un fajón de billetes.

-Pues creételo...-con una actitud de lo más cómica enganchó los billetes en la ranura que dejaban los brazos de Eriol al doblarse,ya que este seguía con sus manos en el cuello.Shaoran tomó su guitarra y se alejó de allí.-Ya me devolverás el cambio cuatro ojos.

-¿Estas trabajando para Tien-Fa?...-Eriol entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba el dinero.Shaoran le sonrió provocativo y lo observó como quien dice."Piensa lo que quieras".

* * *

Continuará... 

bueno,aunque no me hayan dejado revews agradezco a los que sigan leyendo este fic ...supongo que no se puede pedir todo...¡Y si los dejan pues muchas gracias,gracias¡...XD.


	6. El dia libre de Sakura

Capítulo 6

El día libre de Sakura

Las calles de la ciudad de Tokio,estaban silenciosas.Una bella muchacha transitaba la acera,cercana a la entrada del instituto.Iba acompañada de su fiel amigo Yukito,Touya y Nakuru.

Las clases ya habían comenzado ,podía escucharse el timbre,anunciando la siguiente,pero Sakura no asistiría.Tomoyo y Touya,junto a sus otros amigos,habían puesto empeño en que debía relajarse,su ruptura con Shaoran la había dejado muy afectada.

Bueno,a fin de cuentas,tan solo se trataba de un día,Sakura siempre había sido muy puntual los últimos meses,añadiendo que contaba con los apuntes de Tomoyo,Hiraguizawa y Amindamaru.El cual se había enterado más tarde de lo sucedido.

Sakura tenía su corazón roto en miles de pedazos,y como le dolía,deseaba poder desprenderse de ese maldito sentimiento cuanto antes.Pero ni una estaca en su corazón libraría a su mente de aquellos ojos color ambar.Cuando rondaba los catorce años,Shaoran regresó desde Honj-Konj tal y como le había prometido,aquel año en la secundaria fué la mejor época de Sakura,se había convertido en la novia oficial de Li,su primer amor.Su amor se afianzaba con el tiempo.

Shaoran comenzó a visitarla a casa y Touya se vió forzado a aceptar su relación,gracias a la intervención de su padre Fujitaya,que desde el principio,había comprendido el corazón de Sakura.

Todo acabó cuando Li tuvo que marcharse,por asuntos de familia,debía darle la noticia a su madre de inmediato.Un secreto que Sakura nunca conoció,pero que alguien que observaba al cuarteto en horas de recreo si sabía.

El propio Eriol se asomó preocupado por las rejas de la entrada.Tomoyo y Amindamaru no se encontraban por allí,lo que le sería más conveniente.

-Tal y como estan ahora las cosas..no sé si deba contarle la verdad..Sakura de seguro sufriría aun más..-Eriol cerró los ojos,pensando en mil maneras de arreglar aquel asunto.Era un problema tras otro.Definitivamente Sakura no se encontraba bien,y Eriol debía poner todo su empeño,como lo puso en lograr que ella reuniera las cartas,Solo que ahora,no solo se trataba de un simple problema de su antigua reencarnación,debía cuidar de sí mismo,y de los que lo rodeaban,lo que ponía al límite su capacidad de concentración.

Nakuru pareció preocupada por ella y posó su mano en el hombro de Sakura.Esta pareció sonreír forzadamente.

-Ese maldito secreto...La prometida de la dinastía Li...

-Precisamente por eso...y no por lo que me dijistes aquella tarde..-refunfuñó Shaoran.Eriol volteó asustado para encontrarse con Li,este sonrió,para luego morderse con fuerza el labio inferior.

-Veo que ya averiguastes mas de la cuenta...y no tuve necesidad de contarte la verdad...-Eriol se apoyó revelde en la barandilla y volteó hacia Sakura,entrecerrando sus ojos color mar.

-Tu madre estaba tan desesperada por tu huída que solicitó de mi ayuda para encontrarte..ahí fué cuando lo averigué todo.

-¿Que sabes?..-dijo Shaoran intentando hablar con toda la calma posible.Pero Eriol podía ver perfectamente los nudillos en sus puños.

-Aquel año que visitastes a Sakura..en realidad era un periodo que tu madre te había impuesto..para decidir quien se convertiría en tu futura esposa.

Aquellas palabras rompieron su barrera,los ojos ambar de Shaoran se humedecieron,cualquier reveldía había desaparecido,dando paso al vervadero Li.Shaoran se ocultó tras los cabellos castaños,el viento meció su cruz plateada.Eriol por algún extraño motivo sonrió,la actitud de Shaoran era por muchas cosas,su pasado era muy oscuro.Eriol dejó de apoyarse en la barandilla y cerró los ojos.Li tenía las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder,parecía muy abatido.

-¿Estas recordando?...-musitó Eriol,Shaoran asintió.Eriol se acercó hacia él con cautela.

-¿Eres cosciente de lo que ha sufrido Sakura?...-Li lo observó sorprendido,Eriol frunció el ceño,parecía muy molesto.

-Espero que tengas una buena escusa para hacer lo que has hecho..lo que sé por tu madre no me es suficiente...-Eriol se acercó hasta él,y lo enfrentó.

-Se lo prometí a Tomoyo y se lo prometí a Sakura...no es una obligación Shaoran Li..-Este se quedó estupefacto ante la sensibilidad de Eriol.-¡Te estoy amenazando¡...¡Como no te aclares de una vez¡..me veré en la obligación de usar mis poderes.

-¿Tus poderes?..-Shaoran estaba cohibido,Eriol giró la cabeza,parecía entristecido.Shaoran se sintió enfurecer.-¡A caso te creístes un matasanoso algo por el estilo¡...

-Lo siento..estaba muy molesto...-lo interrumpió Eriol,Shaoran se cruzó de brazos algo revelde pero sin sonreír.Estaba claro que el trato de los dos debía cambiar si querían arreglar las cosas.-Sé que aún sientes algo por Sakura...

-..esta bien...Hiraguizawa...dime..¿Que es eso de que aún quiero a Sakura?.

-Dejastes a tu banda de Rock por un tiempo...¿me equivoco?.

-No le dejé solo...quería protegerla...yo..-Shaoran suspiró molesto en lo que Eriol sonreía más seguro de si mismo.

-Tan solo quiero ayudar..-Eriol lo observó con amabilidad,su voz sonaba con calma y ternura-si me lo permites...querido Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba en shock,Eriol sonrió hasta casi no verse el iris.Era como si suplicara,y aquel trato que le había dado a Shaoran lo sobresaltaba.

Era cierto que en un pasado un niño muy amable había viajjado desde Inglaterra hacia Tomoeda ,un niño querido por todos ,tan sincero y natural que simplemente le nacía decirlo.

"Querido Shaoran"...

Eriol se veía tan amable y bondadoso como antaño.

-¿Quien te dijo que yo necesitaba ayuda?...-Su cuerpo estaba tenso,nunca se había tenido que sincerar ante nadie,ni pedir cuenta sobre sus acciones,pero tenía claro que Eriol podía ayudarlo,y parecía dispuesto.Pues justo ahora se atrevía a indagar por los recuerdos de Li,sin pedir permiso,pero Shaoran ni se molestó,era como si necesitara desesperadamente compartir ese secreto con alguien.

Eriol cosciente de que se había logrado manejar poco a poco la situación,estiró su mano y sus labios volvieron a murmurar de forma suave aquella palabras que Shaoran no escuchaba en mucho tiempo.

-Déjame ayudarte...-Li completamente abatido estiró su mano y tomó la de Eriol,parecía más calmado.

-Ahora cie..-Eriol se molestó al ser interrumpido.

-Yo tambien conozco de magia...cierra los ojos de una vez..-protestó Shaoran,estaba claro,que quería librarse de esa situacion lo antes posible.Tambien tenía en cuenta que Eriol era demasiado poderoso como para negarse.

----recuerdos----

Desde muy pequeño había sido forzado a madurar,no fué atendido con las atenciones necesarias en un niño de su edad,él era el único heredero de la dinastía Li y debía cumplir con esa meta.

Su madre se encargó personalmente de prepararlo a edad muy temprana.Para hacer que el corazón de Li se volviera más duro,Shaoran muy a menudo tan solo estaba en compañía de su fiel mayordomo Wei,y su futura esposa Mei-Ling.Los entrenamientos eran algo duros,lo que causaba dolores en su pequeño cuerpo.Desde muy pequeño las dediciones de la Señora Li,habían influenciado mucho en la vida de Shaoran.Él siempre fué tratado de forma muy diferente a sus hermanas.Shaoran no habia sido del todo feliz,nunca tuvo amigos,el nivel de estudios que le exijía su madre lo separaba del resto del mundo,hasta que conoció a Sakura.Ni el cariño y la compañía que le ofrecía Mei-Ling,era comparada a lo que sintío por ella,antes de su objetivo de reunir todas las cartas Claw,a pesar de un pequeño inconveniente.

Sakura poseía el baston que las transformada,y había sido la elegida del guardian Keroberos.Pero aparte de eso,las cosas cambiaron con el tiempo,los poderes de Sakura gustaron a su madre,la pequeña Cad Captor tenía una ventaja frente a su prima Mei-Ling.

Lo que arregló el asunto del matrimonio a favor de Shaoran.El tiempo siguió avanzando,Sakura se convirtió en la nueva maestra de cartas,y Shaoran se habia alejado del infierno al que estaba sometido,por un tiempo.Había vivido aventuras muy emocionantes junto a ella,y había conocido a otras personas,había tenido amigos.

Pero el año que regresó con tan solo catorce años,y se vió en la obligación de elegir prometida,no vió muy segura la posibilidad de que Sakura lo aceptara así como así,ya habían sido novios aquel año,pero en el interior de Li,algo estallaba.No era libre,se sentía apresado por sus madre,asi pues se reveló.A pesar de que Sakura lo amaba y seguramente se convertiría en su esposa,Shaoran no sentía que pudiera ser del todo feliz,pues todo lo hacía por su madre,no por él mismo.Era más de lo que podía soportar.

----...-----

Shaoran apretó la mano de Eriol,este lo observaba en silencio entendiendo muchas cosas.Entre ellas,que Shaoran se sentía solo y tal vez estaba demasiado dañado como para fiarse del mundo exterior.Tal vez lo único que sentía suyo en su vida,era haberse negado a los deseos de su madre.

-yo huviera hecho lo mismo...querido Shaoran.-las palabras de Eriol eran cálidas y gentiles.-a medias...¿por que has huído?..¿no encontrastes otra manera de arreglar este asunto?.

-Gracias..-murmuraron los labios de Li timidamente,ignorando las ultimas palabras de la reencarnación.

Eriol algo molesto se rascó la barbilla.

-Por lo que veo..este problemilla lo arreglarás por tu cuenta...Shaoran..Tu madre te tiene mucho aprecio,cuando estes dispuesto a hablar con ella,házmelo saber.-Shaoran lo observó con asombro,Eriol sonreía con nobleza.

-Ese asunto no es...-Eriol lo observó de frente con sus misteriosos ojos de un azul agrisado.Shaoran suspiró con una gota de sudor.-De acuerdo.

.-jejejej...-Eriol sonrió satisfecho,él y Shaoran se marcharon hacia donde se encontraba Tomoyo y Amindamaru.

-¿Tú de que vas?...-Shaoran lo agarró de la cabeza y le sacudió los cabellos azul marinos.-¡Sé que lo hicistes por Tomoyo¡.

-¡No te pases¡..-Eriol se separó del con las mejillas sonrojadas como tomates,y los cabellos revueltos.Sus pasos eran algo inseguros del empujón.Shaoran algo revelde entrecerró sus ojos color ambar.

-Esta me la cobras...no se te ocurra volver a amenazarme con tu poderes.

-Ya no serán necesarios...querido Shaoran...-comentó Eriol por lo bajo.El rostro del tierno Li,se tornaba de un color paliducho.Aquel mote no era de todo su agrado.¿Quien no le dice que Eriol estaba encantado de volver a burlarse?.

(Eriol:Dios..lo testarudo que puede ser a veces este tipo...)

Tomoyo los saludó amablemente,disimulando su rabia interior hacia Li,por lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

---------------------------------------

Ya era mediodía.Sakura dormía placidamente en una de las camas del apartamento,y el pequeño Keroberos se dejaba abrazar por ella.Quería tanto a Sakura,que a veces le permitía axfisiarlo.

Touya se asomó timidamente por la puerta,sus ojos oscuros brillaban con mucho cariño.Había cubierto a Sakura con unas sábanas.Nakuru y Yukito sonrieron con ternura ante la escena,la guardiana se acercó hacia a Touya por la espalda.

-Kinomoto...-Touya volteó confuso por escuchar su apellido.Encontrándose con unos vigorosos ojos de un rosa agrisado.

-Pronto llegaran los chicos del instituto...-mencionó Nakuru.Touya era muy alto y seguía plantado en la puerta.Nakuru avanzó y se pusó de puntillas,asomándose con preocupación por su hombro,.-¿Como sigue Sakura?.

-Bien..em..

-¿mmm?...-Akizuki tenía sus finas manos apoyadas en los hombros de Touya.

-Gracias por cuidar de Sakura...-sonrió con gentileza.Nakuru se sorprendió,era la primera vez que veia una sonrisa en el rostro de Kinomoto.

-¡Touya¡..-sonó ansiosa la voz de Yukito.Nakuru se retiró dejando a Touya acercarse a su amigo.

Yukito entrecerró sus ojos dorados hacia Nakuru,en lo que Touya volteaba asegurándose que no los escuchase.

-Tranquilos muchachos...los dejaré solos...-Nakuru sonrió levemente.

-Puedes tomar algo de la nevera,si te apetece..-le comentó Touya de forma amable.Nakuru asintió y se fué hacia la cocina.

Ahora quedaron ellos dos solos,el silencio reinó por unos momentos.Touya permanecía de espaldas,volteó lentamente,hasta tener su mirada fija en la de Yukito,este sonrió y alzó sus manos blancas,juntándolas en un puño.

Los cabellos de ambos se doraban con la luz,que penetraba por la salida a la pequeña terraza.

-Yuki...dime.-Yukito quedó algo cohibido.

-Touya...mjmjm...te eché tanto de menos.-murmuró Yukito en voz baja.Kinomoto,algo sorprendido,posó con cariño una de sus manos sobre las mejillas de su fiel amigo,y lo obligó a mirarlo.Los ojos dorados de Yukito brillaban con un cariño muy especial.

-Yo tambien querido Yuki...-Touya curvó los labios de satisfacción,realmente había echado en falta a su mejor amigo.Despues de su familia,Yuki era lo más importante para él.

Yukito era muy especial,siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa ante el mundo que lo rodeaba,tal y como era.Y no parecía odiar a nadie,Touya llevaba demasiado tiempo con él,y Yukito ya nunca podría mentirle,cualquier secreto que se ocultara en su corazón,Touya sería el primero en saberlo.

Touya se sentía completo,por que estaban LOS DOS y no solo él,cuando Yukito se alejaba,no se sentía completo,necesitaba de su compañía,de su sonrisa gentil,necesitaba escuchar la dulce voz que moldeaba su carácter,cuando se metía con su hermana pequeña.Touya quería mostrarle de alguna forma que lo quería.

Yukito cerró los ojos,al sentir como la larga mano de Touya le acariciaba los cabellos plateados con ternura,Yukito miró al moreno rostro,la mirada oscura de Touya lo observaba complaciente y mantenía sus labios entreabiertos como si fuera a escapárse alguna palabra.Aunque a pesar de dar esa impresión, solo mantenía su mano apoyada en silencio.

Yukito se sentía muy feliz de encontrarse allí con su mejor amigo.Y aunque Touya mostrara siempre su cariño,esforzándose por que el lo comprendiera,Yukito no necesitaba ni de gestos,ni de palabras cariñosas.Yukito leía en la mirada de Touya como ninguna otra persona sabía hacer,era su confidente,su compañero de alegrías y penas.Ni siquiera el padre de Touya conocía los secretos que se le había confesado a Yukito.

Yukito sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago,sus nervios se afloraron y la mente se le nublaba.Su cuerpo solo obedecía a los impulsos internos,de su corazón.Apretó aquellos ojos dorados sosteniendo la mirada a Touya,pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía,le tenía tanto aprecio.Recordó su vida peligrar,y su el amigo del frente,arriesgando sus poderes y salud,para salvarle.

-¡Touya¡..-lo llamó Yukito y adelantó dos pasos sin darse cuenta.

-Yu-Yuki..-susurró Touya entrecortadamente,quedó impresionado,con un pequeño Shock.Pureza de alma que residía en Yukito.

Pronto se liberó del trance,al sentir el cosquilleo de cabellos de plata sobre sus labios,mientras su cintura estaba rodeaba por unos brazos delgados ,pero que lo apretaban con fuerza.

El tierno y hermoso joven de cabellos plateados suspiró con profundidad.

-Estos tres meses se me han hecho interminables..-confesó finalmente Yukito,algo avergonzado sintió como rodaba una lágrima por su mejilla.Cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiéndose el labio inferior,mientras

continuaba apoyado en el pecho de Touya oyendo los latidos de su corazón.Se hundió más sobre su pecho y jadeó entrecortadamente.

Yukito se hablaba a sí mismo en pensamientos,de lo que acabara de hacer no fuera una locura,que tal vez Touya malinterpretase.Todo ý nada podía suceder.

-Querido Yuki..-Touya bajó su cara ,dejó que los cabellos plateados cubrieran su rostro,lo escondió como en una almohada,y posó lentamente sus manos en la espalda de Yuki,correspondiendo de manera especial a aquel abrazo.

-Yuki...cuando no te encuentras,me siento incompleto.

-¡eh?..emp..Touya-Yukito abrió sus ojos dorados por entero,ante las dulces palabras de Kinomoto.-Touya.

Una mano tomó con cuidado sus mentón y lo obligó a mirarlo,luego secó la pequeña lágrima que había manado de aquellos fragmentos de ilusion.

Shukisiro sonrió en el silencio de aquel cálido ambiente,tan sólo escuchando el ruido del tráfico,en la bulliciosa ciudad a través de la terraza.Aquel era un momento especial para ambos,solo en la soledad se mostraban tal y como eran y sus sentimientos,eran solo compartidos por ambos.Siempre procurando que nadie malinterpretara su amistad.

Por que ellos,solo eran amigos.

Tal vez nunca se darían cuenta,su relación seguía como siempre,y si alguno pensaba estar enamorado,tal vez nunca se atrevería a confesarse,Eso podría dañar su amistad,y a ambos les bastaba con estar juntos.

La intervencion del pequeño Eriol,algunos años atras,había logrado que tanto Yukito como Touya,comprendieran lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.Pero lejos de cualquier criterio,tan solo fué un paso adelante en su relación.El paso más importante,lo tendrían que dar ellos.

-mmm...-Nakuru estaba asomada desde la puerta,no parecía muy alegre con lo que había sucedido,tal vez esperaba otra cosa.Yukito y Touya se habían separado con rapidez y tan solo se sonreían,intercambiando palabras en voz baja que ella no alcanzó entender.

-¡Buenas tardes¡..-Tomoyo entró por el recibidor,y colgó las llaves.Yukito y Touya saludaron con la mano.Detrás venían Eriol y su primo Amindamaru.

-Yuki...¿Te sientes mejor?.-preguntó Touya como si aquel abrazo tan solo había sido un consuelo.Curiosamente Yukito observó el suelo,por algún extraño motivo se sentía como un espejo roto,como si se huviera llevado un desengaño,sus mejillas se tornaron algo sonrosadas.

-Disculpa..voy al servicio,enseguida vuelvo.-Yukito se retiró con algo de prisa.Procurando no mostrar su molestia,pero Touya sería dificil de engañar.

-Yuki..-Nakuru salió de la cocina,con un yogur en una mano y una cuchara en la otra.Yukito la observó por unos momentos clavando sus ojos dorados en los de ella.Nakuru no comprendía,Shukisiro pareció suspirar y continuó su camino.

-Buenas tardes tengan todos...-Eriol sonrió muy seguro de sí.

Amindamaru penetró bastante serio,alzó la mano y la sacudió de mal talante.

-mmm..-Eriol lo observó algo molesto.-No cambias.

-Algún problema...-Amindamaru se adelantó a todo el grupo y aparte saludo a Touya ,le sacudió la manocomo si fuera una persona diferente de las que se encontraban a alli.

Touya lo observó con una gota de sudor,y la cara un poco azul.El rubio sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos grises.

-¿Tú eres Touya Kinomoto?...¿verdad?..-preguntó Amindamaru.Touya asintió con un rostro muy serio.

-¿Hermano de Sakura?...-continuó Amindamaru.Touya asintió de nuevo,cosciente de que Tomoyo,Eriol y Nakuru no les apartaban la vista de encima.

-¿Ya se conocen?...-intervino Nakuru,interrumpiendo su interesante conversación.Touya sonrió y se acercó a ella finjiendo curiosidad.

-¿Realmente te gusta ese sabor?..llevas con el un buen rato...-Nakuru sacó un poco del contenido.

-¿Si Quieres te dejo probar?...-Nakuru no necesitó palabras para entender la indirecta de Touya.-Como quieras..de todas formas solo bromeaba..-Sonrió atrevida.

Amindamaru parecía molesto,Eriol se acercó detras de este y le comentó algo al oído.

-Sé por que querías simpatizar con el hermano de Sakura...Primo-Amindamaru se cruzó de brazos algo molesto,mientras las mejillas se le sonrojaban.

-Forma parte de mi estrategia para conquistarla...Sakura será mía-contestó el rubio,Eriol bastante serio cerró los ojos con resignación.

-¿No fuístes muy evidente?..-respondió con toda la calma del mundo.Amindamaru estalló lleno de colera y vergüenza.

-¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO¡..-El gritó movió los cabellos de Eriol al viento.

-Touya..¿Como sigue Sakura?...-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.

-Duerme...-Touya avanzó hacia delante y salió por la puerta.-Así que no hagan ruido.

Touya se retiró del apartamento,quería dar una vuelta,se podían escuchar sus pasos bajando las escaleras.Amindamaru lo siguió detrás con el disimulo.

-Tengo la impresion de que algo no anda bien...mmm...-dijo Nakuru,volteó sonriente a los demás.

-¿Alguien le apetece tomar algo?...-mencionó Tomoyo muy sonriente.

-Tomoyo..te invito a un helado..-le pidió Eriol.Tomoyo asintió gustosa.

-¡Oh¡...de acuerdo...yo cuidaré de Sakura...-refunfuñó Nakuru.

-Si quieres puedo pedirle a Spinel Sun que baje...-mencionó Eriol.Nakuru volteó con una gota de sudor.

-¡No se preocupen por mí¡.

Tomoyo se rió por lo bajo.La puerta se cerró dejándola sola en el apartamento.

* * *

El día estaba estupendo.Tomoyo y Eriol conversaban animadamente en una de las mesas exteriores de un restaurante,el tema primordial era Sakura y Shaoran.Tomoyo se estaba acabando el helado cuando mencionó que no estaba conforme con el trato que le dió Shaoran.Eriol se pensó seriamente haberle comentado esa historia,pero tratándose de Tomoyo,tal vez le diera una buena idea.Tomoyo negó con la cabeza,sus mejillas estaban sonrojdas levemente de la cólera.

-¿Unos cuantos billetes para que te compraras gafas nuevas?...

-mjmjm...No te exaltes querida Tomoyo.-hubo un pequeño silencio,Daedoyi inclinó levemente la cabeza algo asombrada,sus rulillos revotaron dulcemente.Eriol permanecía sereno,con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es demasiado...es por todo...Mi amiga está sufriendo...y no sé si mañana estará en condiciones de volver a clases.-Tomoyo batía una y otra vez el helado ,casi derretido.

-¿Tú que harías si estuvieras en el lugar de Sakura?...-Eriol sonrió aún más al ver la cara de incredulidad que traía Tomoyo.

-No se trata de lo que haría si fuera ella...sino de lo que haría yo.

-mmm...Te escucho...-mencionó Eriol.

-Es muy simple Eriol...hablar con la verdad a Shaoran...si de verdad la quiere no podrá resistirse a volver con ella.

-¿Que verdad?..querida Tomoyo...-Eriol parecía más intrigado.Tomoyo suspiró.

-Creo que voy a decirle a Shaoran por todo lo que esta pasando Sakura...que ella no fué a clases por lo mal que se sintió cuando rompieron..¡voy a decirle¡...que por su culpa Sakura no duerme y hay que drogarla con tranquilizantes.¡Todo por su culpa¡.

-...Eso me suena a compasión.

-Sakura apenas habla,ni come...es demasiado,yo ya no soporto verla así...¡sí tú no le dices a Shaoran Eriol Hiraguizawa¡...¡Se lo diré yo¡.

-No puedes obligarlo...-Eriol colocó la cuenta en el plato,que amablemente le había cedido el camarero.

-Eriol...¿Acaso me crees capaz?.-le reprochó Tomoyo.

-Disculpa...es que te ví algo inquieta...Quieras o no obligarlo,en cuanto le cuentes todo eso,se sentirá de ese modo.

-¿Y tú crees que llevas la razón al ocultarle la verdad a Shaoran de que por que Sakura no está asistiendo a clases?.-Eriol volteó algó revelde.

-Mientras él no pregunte..no tengo por que responder.

-Ah...-Tomoyo se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

--------------------------------

Continuará...dejen sus comentarios por este panel..¡Gracias a todas¡ 


End file.
